In some environments, a customer may contact an organization and/or interact with the organization to make arrangements, such as to schedule an appointment. For example, the customer may contact the organization by phone and may speak with a human representative or automated system. As other examples, the customer may contact and/or interact with the organization by textual methods, such as by email, by instant message (e.g., a chat program provided on a website), or the like.